


Beautiful Morning

by tigragrece



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 5





	Beautiful Morning

When Huening Kai wakes up he is happy to see that Choi Yeonjun is still here in his bed.

He still thinks last night was a dream, they have finally admitted their feelings to each other and they have made love and now Choi Yeonjun is asleep in his bed and also naked.

Huening Kai couldn't stop watching him and caresses his hair, when he looks at the jour he kisses the forehead of Choi Yeonjun.

"Good Morning," says Choi Yeonjun when he sees Huening Kai and Choi Yeonjun kiss him "Did you are awake for a long time ?"

"Not really, I just wake up and thought it's was a dream"

"It's not a dream it's real, we are together now and I love you"

Huening Kai kiss Choi Yeonjun "And I love you too"

It's was the perfect moment to start the day.


End file.
